


Halftone Paper Stucky

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BuckyxCorset, Corsetry, Fanart, Ink, M/M, Markers, Pencil, gel pen, trying out a new technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Various drawings of your favorite boys on halftone paper with different media





	1. civil war drawings




	2. Bucky with the good hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw his curls. More fun with gray paper! <3


	3. a steeben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the same but on brown paper instead of gray!
> 
> various brown colored pencils + white for the highlights


	4. Emo Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is probably listening to The Cure as he smokes his sad clove cigarette.


	5. BuckyxCorset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hashtag going around twitter, #BuckyxCorset, started by the amazing @HeroicPinups. The hashtag is pretty much what it says on the tin, and here's my contribution. :D If this is your kind of thing, it's well worth checking out.


End file.
